Aya Brea
Aya Brea was born in Boston, Massachusetts on November 20, 1972. She is of mixed ethnicity. Her father whose name is unrevealed is a journalist, was Caucasian while her mother who is known as Mariko was Japanese. This gives her a unique appearance as she boasts many Asian facial features, such as the shape of her face and eyes, while possessing typically Caucasian coloring, including blue eyes and fair blonde hair. She had a sister named Maya who, along with her mother, died in an automobile accident in or around December 1978. After Maya's death, her organs were preserved, which allowed for one of her corneas to be transplanted into Aya, in 1986. At the same time, one of Maya's kidneys was transplanted into a young girl named Melissa Pearce. Unknown to any of the doctors, Maya Brea's mitochondria were highly evolved and began changing Aya and Melissa's genetic structure. As a young woman, Aya studied criminology at the University of Massachusetts and was involved in their ROTC program, but any record of military service is never mentioned within the game. She later became a detective with the NYPD 17th precinct. Within the first 6 months of working at the precinct, Aya became involved in an incident known as the New York Blockade Incident to the general public. As an officer, she became part of the "father and daughter" team where she was partnered up with Daniel "Bo" Dollis, a veteran cop, who can be considered overly protective of her at worst. http://na.square-enix.com/games/pe/aya.html Parasite Eve On December 24, 1997, Aya attended an opera performance at Carnegie Hall with her date (whose name is never mentioned), which starred Melissa Pearce as the lead. During the performance, Maya's advanced mitochondria, which had lain dormant in Melissa for eleven years, awakened and transformed her into Mitochondria Eve. As her first act against humankind, Eve killed everyone in Carnegie Hall via spontaneous human combustion, except for Aya who was immune to the effect. Aya instead gained Parasite Energy (PE) powers. During the next six days, Aya fought Eve and the creatures she spawned, known as Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures or NMCs, all across Manhattan, greatly assisted by the incredible powers she started to exhibit. Aya would later discover that she was granted great power due to the fact that she possessed Maya's mitochondria (transferred to her body during the corneal transplant), but it was unable to take control of her as it did Melissa because of Aya's evolved cell nuclei. Aya fought and destroyed a strain of rapidly evolving mitochondria that threatened to enslave all humanity. Eventually, Aya engaged Eve in a showdown on Liberty Island, in which Eve was killed. After this however, she had to destroy The Ultimate Being, that Eve gave birth to. After an ongoing battle between her humanity and evolution, Aya successfully managed to destroy the creature with a little help from Daniel and Kunihiko Maeda (a Japanese scientist assisting them with advice in these matters). She soon became a hero among the government ranks for her courageous acts while few civilians are aware of the details of the event. Parasite Eve II After the events in the game transpire, she, along with her friends try to make up for a lost Christmas by going to the opera at Carnegie Hall once again. During this time, Aya communicates with the entire audience's mitochondria and their eyes begin to glow a pinkish red. The meaning behind this ending is debated by many players. Some say that this is what Eve meant when she told Aya: "The more you use those powers, the more you become like me." This leads up to this ending possibly being non-canonical, where if the player plays through the Chrysler Building and defeats the Purebred Eve, Aya will lose her mitochondrial powers (albeit gaining newer, less superior ones leading up to the sequel) thus, saving the audience as well as all of mankind once again. A few months after Eve's rampage in New York, Aya left the force and joined a newly-formed branch of the FBI known as the Mitochondrion Investigation and Suppression Team or MIST. The purpose of MIST, based out of Los Angeles, is to hunt down and destroy any remaining NMCs.http://na.square-enix.com/games/PE2/characters.html During her time as a MIST Agent, Aya had always worked alone due to the abnormality of her powers. "I try not to show others my mitochondrial powers. I can see the fear in their eyes." Another fact worth noting is that due to her awakened mitochondria in her cells, Aya appears younger than her biological age. Despite having this as a benefit, Aya would be happier just living one normal life rather than living into another century beyond the 21st. In early September of 2000, Aya was following a lead to a tiny town called Dryfield in the Mojave Desert where she met a 29-year-old P.I. from Texas called Kyle Madigan (who she formed a partnership with). With Kyle's co-operation, Aya soon discovered a strange shadow government facility called Neo-Ark where scientists were using Aya's DNA to breed a race of Artificial Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures. To control the ANMCs, the Neo-Ark directors brainwashed a young girl named Eve, a clone of Aya. Given Eve's age and various clues in the game, Eve is thought to be a clone that ages rapidly, considering she looks 10 years old and was cloned after Aya's mitochondria was awakened in 1997. Two more disturbing theories which have been put forward are that Eve is actually a clone of Maya Brea or possibly a clone of Aya made before Aya's mitochondria awakened, thus suggesting the shadow government knew about Aya's potential. After discovering that Eve, as well as the ANMCs were all made from her, she felt obligated to "finish what she started" and once again, save humanity from an ominious fate which was ultimately the cause of her own physical existence. After the destruction of the Neo-Ark facility, as well as her "struggle" having finally ended, Aya left MIST, any documents containing information regarding the NMCs were disposed of by the US Government, she took the young Eve in, forming a motherly/sisterly bond with her, and thanks to one of her friends in MIST, Rupert Broderick, pulled some strings and created a profile for Eve saying that she's Aya's sister, no questions asked. Aya's boss, Eric Baldwin was discovered to be a mole for the shadow government and was ultimately locked behind bars for treason courtesy of Aya learning so from another one of her friends, Pierce D. Carradine. Baldwin's place leading MIST was taken by Rupert Broderick following the inside investigation. Kyle Madigan (who disappeared after the Neo Ark events) meets with Aya and Eve in N.Y, and is hinted that both Aya and Kyle are getting involved in a romantic relationship. The 3rd Birthday Not much is known about the upcoming game on the PSP, but the enemies go by the name of Twisted and form from time and space distortions. When these mysterious creatures attack Manhattan a system is created in order to retaliate against them called Overdrive. Aya Brea is the only person who can use this system due to her advanced mitochondria. This allows her to swap bodies with her allies where they appear to swap places and positions. She is shown to be 35 years old in this game however she still has the body and physique of a woman in her early 20s. An early trailer depicts her in a wedding dress walking through a church however a man opens fire on her whilst a ring falls to the floor. More recent trailers show her in modern clothes with an assortment of weapons at her disposal. Gallery File:411px-PE3_Poster.jpg Bilder_10779.jpg File:A-Parasite_Eve-Artwork6.jpg Category:Characters